


Rightful Places

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Museum Heist - Freeform, Professor Qui-Gon, Sort Of, curator Obi-Wan, returning stolen artifacts to their rightful freaking countries jfc, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, currently wrapped around a priceless artifact, and wondered briefly how his life had come to this. He was then forced to stop wondering, and get back to sneaking out of the museum, knowing it wouldn’t be long until the sleeping security guard woke up.The reason why his life had come to this was hauling - with the utmost care - other priceless artifacts into a rented white van, and Obi-Wan couldn’t even spare the time to be distracted by the dashing figure he cut as he did so.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Rightful Places

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by chatter in the discord about museums being assholes and not returning artifacts to the cultures they belong to. I'm sure this could be rated G but I like to err on the side of caution.
> 
> Also lol lets pretend I didn't write this whole thing while I was in the office and supposed to be working

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, currently wrapped around a priceless artifact, and wondered briefly how his life had come to this. He was then forced to stop wondering, and get back to sneaking out of the museum, knowing it wouldn’t be long until the sleeping security guard woke up. 

The reason why his life had come to this was hauling - with the utmost care - other priceless artifacts into a rented white van, and Obi-Wan couldn’t even spare the time to be distracted by the dashing figure he cut as he did so. 

“Is that the last one?” Qui-Gon asked, reaching out for the final piece of the collection, his big hands gentle as he wrapped it and tucked it inside a thoroughly padded box.. 

“Well, of this collection yes,” Obi-Wan replied, Qui-Gon closing the door of the van and laughing quietly, both aware they were trying to avoid all notice. 

“I knew I’d make a convert out of you,” Qui-Gon grinned, needlessly taking Obi-Wan’s arm and steering him to the passenger seat, but Obi-Wan wasn’t about to complain at the contact. 

“You didn’t need to convert me,” Obi-Wan huffed, clipping in his seatbelt. “I always knew these things belonged in their countries of origin, I just hoped to change the system.”

“We’d die of old age before that happened.”

“You before me,” Obi-Wan teased, squeaking when Qui-Gon batted his shoulder lightly. 

“Imp,” Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, putting the van in gear and pulling away from the scene of the crime - or the scene of hundreds of years’ worth of crimes, depending on your perspective. 

“Oh god,” Obi-Wan said, as the adrenalin began to wear off and Qui-gon put some miles between them and the museum, heading for a boat that he’d assured Obi-Wan would be there, despite the less than reputable nature of the skipper. A skipper Obi-Wan had met a single time, and had been hit on relentlessly by, to the extent that Qui-gon - endlessly controlled and calm Qui-Gon - had begun to get jealous. That jealousy had then, in turn, managed to make cloud Obi-Wan’s judgement enough to agree to the boat; he would have agreed to just about anything with Qui-Gon’s hand on the small of his back, stood close as if he was staking some kind of claim. 

Obi-Wan wished he’d get on with staking it in a more official manner. At least Obi-Wan would be able to say he stole priceless artifacts because he believed in the cause, not just because he was a hopeless idiot, when the police inevitably caught them. Looking between them at Qui-Gon’s unassuming green cardigan and his own tweed jacket, he felt their chances of having the canniness to get away with any crime, let alone one this large - for which they would be the prime suspects - was small. 

“That didn’t sound like a good ‘oh god’,” Qui-Gon replied, voice amused, as if there wasn’t millions of pounds worth of stolen goods in the back. Logically, Obi-Wan could recognise that it was probably a good thing that Qui-Gon wasn’t speeding, avoiding notice and all that, but at the same time he really felt like they should be speeding. 

“Is there such a thing as a good ‘oh god’?”

“I don’t know, I can think of a few,” Qui-Gon teased, and Obi-Wan tried to hide his blush in the dark, trying not to overanalyse whether or not Qui-Gon was flirting with him, and whether he should have reached a conclusion to that  _ before _ he agreed to commit a crime with the man. 

“Yes. Well. Mine was panicked.”

“A shame,” Qui-Gon mused aloud, chuckling and giving away that  _ yes _ the streetlights illuminated Obi-Wan just enough for his deepening blush to be perfectly visible. “Why are you saying oh god in a panicked fashion then?”

“I don;t know. Because we just robbed a museum, because everyone will know it was us, because maybe I just got a bit caught up in the whirlwind of yo- of the whole thing.”

“You regret it?”

“Not exactly, I want these things back where they belong. But I’d rather not wind up in prison in the process.”

“I’ll protect you,” Qui-Gon teased, and Obi-Wan huffed again. 

“From due process?”

“We’re not the thieves, only returning what the thieves stole.”

“Sadly I don’t think her majesty’s government is going to agree. This was my  _ first _ position as a curator.”

“And you’re already leagues better than any other curator I’ve ever met.”

“Only because I helped you rob the museum. Oh god I robbed a museum.”

“I have to find a better way to make you say that phrase. But if you’re really worried I can let you out, claim I did it all on my own,” Qui-Gon offered, giving Obi-Wan whiplash from the burn of his cheeks to reaching out and grabbing Qui-Gon’s wrist as he went to put on his indicator and pull over. 

“No,” Obi-Wan yelped, not letting go of Qui-Gon’s wrist. 

“I was only trying to indicate for the roundabout,” Qui-Gon smiled, far too amused then at Obi-Wan’s growing embarrassment. “No need for that,” he added, when Obi-Wan quickly dropped his wrist, reaching over and lacing their fingers together. “Better?”

“How are you going to change gear?” Obi-Wan muttered, still hot with embarrassment, and something else, from the way Qui-Gon’s hand dwarfed his own.

“I’m sure you can help me,” Qui-Gon replied. “No, tell me what is really bothering you.”

“Apart from my sudden foray into crime? I didn’t have so much as a speeding ticket before this.”

“Yes, apart from that. So prim and proper.”

“Not any more,” Obi-Wan grumbled. 

“That remains to be seen,” Qui-Gon winked and Obi-Wan began to wonder if his face would ever be a normal temperature again. At least he could be fairly sure that yes, Qui-Gon was flirting with him. Unless he was just high on robbery adrenalin, of course. “Now, what is it?”

“Nothing just. What are we going to do after this? When we reach the boat I mean, what’s the big plan for staying out of prison?”

“Well, I was rather planning on boarding the boat myself,” Qui-Gon replied. “Come with me?”

“Are you asking me to run away with you?”

“Honestly I thought I already had, apologies for the lack of clarity.”

“We can’t run away together.”

“Why not? We can’t very well stay here, as you said, they’re going to know it was us. I’ve been prattling on about returning artifacts for long enough, and we’ve both been kicking up a fuss ever since the museum got its hands on this collection.”

“We can’t run away together because we’ve not even been on a  _ date _ ,” Obi-Wan said before he could think better of it, relieved when he saw the sea in the distance, moon glinting off the waves - hopefully with a boat docked somewhere ready to whisk their precious cargo away. 

“What were all of those late nights in your office then? What were all those late nights in  _ my _ office then?” Qui-Gon smiled, Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest and huffed. 

“They were just people with a mutual opinion sharing the same space, and then planning a robbery. They don’t get to count as dates.”

“Why not?”

“Because I didn’t know they were dates and I’ve been wondering for  _ months _ if you like me. You didn’t even try to kiss me.”

“Hmm, well,” Qui-Gon said, pulling the van to a stop in the docks. He caught Obi-Wan’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and drew Obi-Wan into a deep kiss, moving his hand to run though Obi-Wan’s hair, sending little jolts of electricity running through Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan made a startled noise before falling into the kiss, pressing back against Qui-Gon, stopped from going further only by the gear stick jammed into his stomach as Qui-Gon’s tongue explored his mouth thoroughly - more thoroughly than Obi-Wan had ever been kissed before. Needless to say he was flustered by the time Qui-Gon pulled back, resting their foreheads together, cupping the back of Obi-Wan’s head, and murmuring, “run away with me, Obi-Wan.”

“Yeah, okay,” Obi-Wan sighed, feeling dizzy as Qui-Gon laughed and pressed one, two, three more chaste kisses against his lips. 

“Come on then, Rex will leave without us if we don’t get all this to his boat before sun up.”

“What are we going to do when we get there?” Obi-Wan asked, carefully carrying the first few boxes down to the boat, Rex waiting standing on the roof of the boat, eyes scanning the distance. “I don’t even speak the language.” 

“Who knows, live off love,” Qui-Gon teased. 

“Be serious,” Obi-Wan pleaded, even as his heart fluttered in his chest.

“I speak the language, and I’m sure you can learn anything you set your mind to.”

“And when the government tracks us down?”

“Well, I was hoping we might be given amnesty when we get there, all things considered, I have a few contacts in the government. But we can live on the run if you prefer, would be very exciting,” Qui-Gon replied, the lunatic actually sounding as though he was considering it as an option, and Obi-Wan paused, admitting to himself that it did hold some charm, but likely only in his rosied mind picturing sweeping romance novels with dramatic settings, rather than what life on the run was actually like. 

“I think exciting might be a gentle way of putting it. Stressful, and terrifying also come to mind.”

“Pessimist,” Qui-gon chided.

“Realist,” Obi-Wan responded. 

“Why don’t we just worry about there here and now. We have one more box to load onto the boat, and then we’re leaving, and we have a long voyage ahead of us. Why worry about things that haven’t even happened yet?”

“I am starting to feel that you might be too laid back for your own good.”

“I’m sure you’ll worry enough for the both of us,” Qui-Gon replied, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“This is all very rash,” Obi-Wan said as he climbed onto the boat, Rex hastily unmooring and starting the engine. 

“Terribly so,” Qui-Gon agreed, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s middle, ducking down to kiss his neck. 

“I’m worried you’ll wake up in the morning and regret bringing me along,” Obi-Wan admitted, because it was still dark and Qui-Gon was behind him, and it was easier to do it then than when he could see the other man. Qui-Gon’s arms tightened around him, he kissed his skin again. 

“I wanted to bring you along from the moment I first met you, wherever you might agree to go with me. It only took eyes to see how beautiful you were, but I expected another uptight curator with a wall of thin reasons and excuses defending the items in the collection, instead I found you. I didn’t stand a chance,” Qui-Gon sighed, and Obi-Wan felt himself melt in those arms, turn himself to kiss Qui-Gon’s lips instead. 

“When I first saw you,” Obi-Wan started. “I thought you were just another grumpy professor - albeit an exceptionally handsome one - come to berate me for something or another, who would think my age meant a lack of knowledge. You weren’t the only one pleasantly surprised, and you weren’t the only one that felt a little helpless.”

“Are you two going to do something useful?” Rex called, breaking their moment but with both of them laughing and looking up at their skipper. 

“What do you need?”

“All those ropes lying around need to be spooled up before one of you idiots trips and falls into the Atlantic. And no funny business on my boat, the walls are  _ thin _ and you didn’t pay me that much,” Rex bossed in a good natured fashion, hands on his hips and smiling. 

“I paid you plenty. And it’s a long trip,” Qui-Gon replied, hands wandering down Obi-Wan’s sides suggestively, returning Obi-Wan’s blush, despite the chill sea air. Rex narrowed his eyes. 

“Not that much,” Rex said. “But we’ll have to stop a few times for fuel. Pay me a little more and I’ll make myself scarce.”

“Fine, but you’re a thief,” Qui-Gon sighed.

“Oh yeah, I’m the thief here,” Rex replied and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh. 

Obi-Wan did learn the language, and Qui-Gon did somehow talk their way into amnesty, even with a seething british-pretending-not-to-be-an-empire-anymore just over the sea. After a few years of - much as Obi-Wan chided him for being such a sap - ‘living off love’ as his wayward partner liked to say, Qui-Gon came to Obi-Wan with a nervous look and a lot of righteous fervor over a collection of spiritual artifacts in a museum in France.

“Sound exciting,” Obi-Wan grinned, letting Qui-Gon pull him into an embrace. 

“I fear I’ve corrupted you,” Qui-Gon smiled, nibbling on Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“Just making sure everything is in its rightful place,” Obi-Wan laughed. 

“Is that so?” Qui-Gon asked, as Obi-Wan tipped back his neck, Qui-Gon’s scruff making the skin prickle. “And where’s my rightful place?”

“Right here,” Obi-Wan smiled, pulling Qui-Gon into a kiss. “So, how do we get to France without being arrested?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the silliness <3


End file.
